The Long Way Home
by Crimz0nCha0z
Summary: what happens when Dante and Emile stumble upon an Alchemy circle and find themselves trapped in the FMA world? they need Ed and Al's help to return home... an this just may be Ed's chance to restore Al's body without a Philosepher's stone. Pairings will be kept to their own worlds if there are any. rated m for violence and language. RxR


Chapter 1

The Birth of a New Alchemist.

Disclaimer: FMA and Halo don't belong to me. Only Dante and Riley.

Okay well i decided to do a mix of Halo and FMA here. Reasons: 1; i love halo and FMA, 2; Dante desperately wants to bring her brother back to life. And so this popped into my head. Pairings will most likely be keeping to their own universes but i want to merge the two in any case. So i hope you enjoy.

O

OOOO

Oooo

O

"Dante... you really shouldn't go in there you know. We don't know where it leads. At least wait until Jorge gets here." Emile pleaded as Dante wandered into an underground lab near Sword Base.  
"I'm not going to wait Emile. You can either come with me or go back to the base. I hear something down there and I'm going to find out what it is." She looked back at him, her ice blue eyes flashing in the dim flashlight beam. "You coming?" she asked again.  
Emile groaned and shook his head. "Yes... only because i don't want you getting hurt..." he glared at the back of her head as she walked down the long stairway into the basement bowls of the lab.  
"You know you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. It's not like anyone can just jump and kill me you know." She laughed, waving a hand to him.  
"I know. But you worry me a lot you know... ever since Reach was re-built and things went back t normal. I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I know." Dante stopped at the bottom step and listened for a moment. There was a constant trickle of water from somewhere along with a low musical tone. She smiled and raced down the hall, her short pink hair flowing ever so slightly behind her. "Hurry up Emile!" she called as she was swallowed by the darkness. The sound of her footsteps growing further and further away.  
"Ah! Wait up!" He called and ran after her. He caught up to her at a dead end. The bath split left or right and she was looking in the left direction. No lights. Except for a slight beam that seemed to come from underneath a door. She began to walk towards it.  
"Dante... maybe you should wait..." Emile said as he walked with her, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder lightly.  
"Don't be a baby Emile. Let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked forward again. "Look I'm not afraid okay, so you can hold my hand to make yourself feel better." She laughed and sped up her pace.

Emile shook his head and continued to follow her. "I'm not afraid... I'm just worried." He muttered.  
She shrugged and pressed up against the door. It didn't move.  
"Ugh... its stuck." She muttered as she pushed against the door hard, it gave way and she fell through.  
Emile ran in after her and picked her up, dropping his flash light. It hit the ground and broke, the light going out. They looked around the room and stopped moving. There were huge tubes of purple liquid lining the room, on the far wall was a giant stone tablet with righting. And on the floor there was a circle of some sort of art.  
"What is this...?" Emile asked as he helped Dante stand.  
"I don't know..." She muttered as she walked to the wall and began reading the Tablet. Emile knelt down by the circle and began tracing some of the lines with his right index finger.  
"Emile... that's... apparently a transmutation circle... it's used in something called Alchemy. It's supposed to be a scientific system of Equivalent exchange... like magic or something..." she slowly began tracing some of the worm out righting on the tablet and continued to read.

"So what do you think we should do now...? Come back later and show someone... or use it? I mean how harmful could it be right?" Emile gazed at the circle, lost in thought.  
"True... it says all you have to do to activate it is touch it with both of your hands with the intent to do something i suppose. The tablet is to worn down for me to really make sense of it." She explained as she walked over to him and knelt on the opposite side of the circle. "I say we screw waiting for the others and just go for it." She smirked. "How bad could things go?"  
"well with our luck either amazingly well... or terribly wrong." He sat back a bit and looked over at Dante, he smile held a hint of mischief. "Well if you're so keen on doing this then it's either i do it with you or you do it yourself right..?"  
She nodded.  
"Fine... i'll do it. But don't make a big fuss if this crap turns out to be just nothing..." he placed his hands on the transmutation circle and waited. He watched as she moved to do the same.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered as she placed her hands down. There was silence for a moment before a brilliant blue light began beaming up from the circle. It was like a whirlwind began blowing in the room. Dante looked across to Emile, he was frozen in place and when she tried to move she found she couldn't. Her hands were glued to the floor and the light intensified. She shut her eyes tightly and screamed as an electric jolt ran up her fingers to her head. The wind picked up and she hit her head on the concrete floor, knocking her out.

Dante opened her eyes to the sight of a Giant door. It was slightly opened and a black hand beckoned to her.  
"Come closer. Come in. Come and see the truth." A voice from beyond the door called.  
"Where am i?" she asked softly as she walked towards the door.  
"The truth Dante. The truth. Come and see it." It beckoned again. The hand motioning for her to come closer. And she did. She grabbed hold of the giant door and wrenched it open. It swung open with a loud creak and clanged. She fell back and stared in horror at the inside of the door. Countless faces and eyes stared at her. Hands reached out to her and grabbed hold of her. She screamed and tried to run away, but they pulled her inside. All at once information began to flood her mind and she cried out as it overloaded her mind. Tears streamed down her face from the sheer intensity of it all.

And just as soon as it began it ended. She fell to the floor and coughed. It felt as if though she had been under water for a long time. She looked behind her and saw the door closing.  
"WAIT! Take me there... to where i can use alchemy!" she pleaded.  
There was a laugh from the door. "So you want more do you? Then pay the fee." Hands whipped out from the door again and grabbed hold of her left arm and right leg. They yanked and the limbs came free. She screamed and fell backwards, but she didn't hit the ground. She kept falling.

Dante awoke to Emile carrying her. He was running at a steady pace and breathing heavily. Her head lolled to the side and she looked up into a bright blue sky. Hadn't they been underground when she fell asleep? No... Now she remembered. The transmutation circle. She was knocked out by something. But she couldn't figure out why Emile was panicking this way. He could have waited until she had woken up to get out of there. Unless there was a problem. She tried to move her head up to ask him a question but found that she couldn't move. Her eyes glazed over and her vision began to fade. Then her eyes closed and there was nothing but black. An endless sea of being trapped n her own mind, not being able to move, speak or see.

Emile clutched Dante's form closer as he ran down a dirt path. It hadn't been long since he passed a long since burnt down house. Down on the horizon he could make out the shape of a cottage. Houses like these looked like they were made in the old days. He ran as fast as he could, making sure to keep he left shoulder pressed again him, it bled at an alarming rate and all he could do was push forward and make it to the house ahead. Hopefully there was someone there who could help him.

It wasn't long before he was standing on the porch of the house and banging on the door. A small woman answered the door and stepped back at the gruesome man and woman in front of her. The man was missing his right arm from just under the elbow and the woman was missing her left arm from the shoulder and right leg from just under the hip. The man fell to his knees and began to cry.  
"PLEASE HELP US!" he cried out before falling unconscious to the ground.  
"WINRY!" Pinako yelled as she moved the man onto his back and examined the two of them.  
Winry bolted down the stairs, her blond hair whipping in front of her face as she stopped beside her grandmother. "What is it Gramma?" she asked, then stopped and stared.  
"We need to patch these two up right away before they lose too much blood. Get my things and let's begin on her right away." She gestured to Dante who was paler then pale. Her arm and leg bled profusely. "Start on her then we'll look at him." Together, Pinako and Winry lifted Dante into the other room and up onto a bed. They quickly undressed her, placing her shirt, shorts and some kind of wrist accessory onto a nearby table. They bandaged her up as best as they could before moving onto Emile.

Dante's eyes fluttered open slowly. It took a while for her eyes to focus on the wood paneled ceiling. She tried to sit up but found herself unable to. She brought her right arm up and wiped sweat off of her forehead. Something wasn't right. Her body felt off balance. That's when she noticed the lack of feeling in her left arm and right leg. She whipped her head to the side and cried out at the lack of limb that was supposed to be there. She reached her right arm down to find that her leg was missing too. To her left she could see another medical like bed. And Emile was lying there, breathing slowly and soundly. 'He's asleep...' she thought before forcing herself to sit up. It was a labour to do just that. She looked around the room and could see a few things pushed against the wall that she paid little attention to. She pushed herself off of the bed and balanced on one foot.

It took her a few minutes but she managed to get over to Emile's bedside and shoved him hard.  
"Wake up." She demanded.  
He groaned and opened his eyes. "W-wha? DANTE!" he sat up right and clutched her hard. "I thought you were going to die..." he was crying already. The hug felt wrong. And that's when she noticed his right hand was missing. She gasped.  
"W-what... i don't understand what happened... where are we?" she asked.  
"You are in Resembool." And old, short woman said as she walked into the room, a young girl following behind her. "And you should not be up and moving after what you just went through. Please allow Winry to assist you."  
Winry moved over to her and helped her back up onto her bed.  
"Thanks..." Dante muttered as she adjusted herself to be as comfortable as possible.

"Well... Resembool... that doesn't help us much... we're from the... uhhh i guess the country side near New Alexandria." Emile said as he looked over Pinako.  
She stared at him with an odd expression. "New Alexandria? There is no such place here that we know of."  
Emile stared at her for a moment before scanning the room for Dante's wrist gauntlet. "P-pass that here?" he asked Pinako as he gestured to the device. She handed it over and he opened it. A small hologram of a boy appeared. Pinako and Winry stared.  
"Hell Emile. It seems that you and my sister have been in an accident shall i call Noble ba- I'm sorry. Noble Base is not on the radar or... my scans indicate no satellites on this planet."  
"i feared that... where are we Riley?" Emile asked, his voice low with fear.  
"Earth... but... not the same as ours... i apologize. I haven o data for this world." Riley shook his small head before winking off.  
Emile closed the panel on the gauntlet and closed his eyes. "H-how are we going to get home...?" he asked.  
Dante was frozen in place. "Never mind that. If i can't walk... or fight... then we have no hope... or at least i don't. Kat was the only one who could have fixed me!" she fell back onto the bed and held her right arm over her eyes.

Pinako closed her eyes. "You want new limbs... is that what you are saying? That this Kat person could have given them to you?"  
Dante nodded.  
"Well if you are willing to endure the surgeries-"  
"If you can help us then do it... please." Emile interrupted.  
"I warn you this isn't your normal procedure..." Winry interjected as she looked over the device in Emile's hands.  
Dante laughed. "We came from a different place... where they did many augmentations to our bodies to make them stronger than that of a human. We are military soldiers known as SPARTANS. Anything you have to throw at us we will endure... as our teacher would have wanted of us," Dante explained.

Pinako stopped moving for a moment. "Military Soldiers...? Then how is it you where able to get here... surely the head of your Militia would not allow you to be unescorted."  
"Well you see... this Alchemy of yours... doesn't exactly exist in our world... we passed through some kind of door to get here... it was with a transmutation circle... and Dante doesn't need clearance to go un-escorted. She's a Brigadier General..." Emile said as he began keying in some information into Dante's data pad.  
"Ed would want to know about this... if you seen the door then you'll be able to do Alchemy... or something like that. I don't fully understand it. I'm just a mechanic. But if you really want those limbs then let me measure you so i can begin to make them." Winry said as she took Dante's and Emile's measurements.

"Just... do whatever you're going to do fast... i want to go home." Dante muttered as Winry worked with her.  
Pinako scoffed and walked out of the room to prepare.

O

OOOO

Oooo

O

*3 Days Later*

"Ed, there's a call from Winry! She says it's important!" Al said as he rushed into his and Ed's hotel room.  
"Ah can't it wait...? I'm in the middle of eating!" Ed groaned as he watched his brother come in.  
"she says there are two strange people at her house Brother. Said something about the Gates of Truth... it's really important."  
Ed froze. "Go hang up the phone. But tell her we'll be on the next train." Ed announced as he stood up and began to get his things ready.  
"Alright." Al said as he walked back downstairs.

"Granny. Al says that they'll be on the next train here... hopefully these two are awake when he gets here to tell them what they saw..." Winry said as she hung the phone up.  
"Well that's good. They should be up soon. And they we can attach the Automail." Pinako said as she looked out the kitchen window.  
Winry sighed and sat at the table to wait. "Do you think this could be the link to finding the philosopher's stone...? Or maybe a way to get Al's body back...?" Winry asked.  
Pinako shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see. I sure hope so however."

"One... Two... THREE." Winry counted as her and Pinako attached Dante's limbs at the same time.  
Dante winced and gritted her teeth. "That wasn't even half as bad as augmentation." She said through gritted teeth.  
Winry chuckled and shook her head. "Alright. Try standing and moving your arm."  
Pinako went on to Emile and fitted his on.  
He screamed.  
Dante laughed.

"It's not funny..." Emile muttered as he flexed his new hand. "Not bad..."  
"no... It isn't... not my old body... but it'll do until we can get home... then we can hopefully flash clone our limbs back..." Dante added as she walked around the room.  
"Flash clone?" Winry asked.  
"Oh... well you see we have this system where we come from that allows us to take part of our own tissue and clone it. It's how we can almost die in battle and become well again. Say you get shot in the lung. A doctor would simply take a small tissue sample from the lasting one and make you a new one. The same thing can be done with a limb if you so choose to. Others prefer to just get robotics done... something similar to this thing you call Automail." Emile explained as Dante began shadow boxing across the room.

Winry looked to her Granny with a smile. "Maybe they can help Ed and Al then." She looked happy.  
"Whoa whoa. Thank and all for this Automail... but i think we'll be going now... we'll pay you for it when we can." Dante said as she began walking towards the door.  
Emile nodded and hooked the Data pad onto Dante's wrist. "Never forget Riley..." he said as they opened the door. Only it was blocked by a giant suit of armor. Dante took a step back and backed up into Emile.  
"You're not going anywhere yet." A small boy with long blonde hair said as he stepped in from behind the suit. The suit followed.

Dante flexed her shoulders and nodded. "And you think you're gunna stop me, huh Shorty?" Dante Said with a smirk.

O

OOOO

Oooo

O

Well this is the first chapter :D hope you like it so far.. Next chapter will be up as soon as i update Drop into Hell.


End file.
